


Against the Dying of the Light

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [24]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Post-Slash, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I’m a peaceful person who happens to be filled with violent rage.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

I stare down at the man who used to be my lover, taking great pleasure in the sight of my sword embedded deeply in his shoulder. I feel like making a crude innuendo just to see his expression. Would my derogatory comment bring him pain? Or would the reminder of our relationship disgust him?

I know it doesn’t show but I’m really a peaceful person, who happens to be filled with a violent rage, a rage I often express. But that’s not the point, the point is that I do know how to care, or at least I did before the rage consumed me. I suppress the urge to sigh, focusing on the task at hand and twisting Masamune slightly.

If I look deeply enough within his eyes, I can see there is a pain hiding there, not a physical one, but rather an emotional pain, as though he regrets the way that this has turned out and for a brief instant I think I feel a flicker of something long dead within and then it’s gone and I wonder if I’d imagined it.

“I’ve thought of a wonderful present for you, shall I give you despair?”


End file.
